Of Monster Hunters and Monster Nerds
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: Halloween is a wonderful time of the year, the time for creativity, candy, and the time where the occult has nothing to hide. So, of course something weird is going to happen, and a team of hunters is always ready to save the day from the supernatural.


**Hello~ My stressed creatures of the night! So, I tried to make this a Halloween fanfic but...As you can see not only I missed Halloween but Dia de los Muertos as well, so before taking more time, I decided to make this a two-parter and continue it when I get more time to write. However, I think I will get to continue We Could Be More first, I dunno...**

 **So...Enjoy!**

 _The falling leaves on the trees..._

 _The chilling feeling in the air..._

 _Those sweet scents of coffee, hot cocoa, and of course; pumpkin spice..._

Gingka loved it. He loved all of it.

The young boy isn't sure of why, but he always got a beautiful feeling of comfort during the most wonderful season of the year: Autumn.

And today it was even more special.

Today was Halloween.

Which, in Gingka's opinion, was the absolute _best_ holiday ever.

Just looking at the kids wearing their costumes on their way to school makes him excited about tonight.

Trick-or-treating was the very moment he would wait for all year ever since he was a little kid.

Well...That was back when he didn't had to worry about saving innocent people getting attacked by monsters.

Way back when he wasn't travelling around without a home to come back to.

Way back when he was a normal kid.

Way back when his dad was with him.

 _Back when he wasn't a monster hunter._

"Argh!"-

The boy with red hair turned around as soon as he heard that familiar hiss behind him.

"Why is it so sunny outside?!"-Madoka hissed once again before backing off inside the diner.-"Ugh, it was cloudy this morning."-

"I warned you, Madoka!"-A little boy ran to her aid and handed her a white hat with a pink ribbon around it.-"Here. Do you feel better?"-

The young brunette put on her hat and adjusted it to cover her face, then she placed her hands on the pockets of her pink coat, where she knew they would be safe and sound.

Honestly, ever since Madoka became a vampire, it was a complete of a pain to cover every inch of her skin from the sun. But, hey, what the hell can you do? Literally, the only options she has are to either cover herself, or getting third-degree burns on a daily basis at the mere touch of sunlight.

Although, sometimes she wondered how much sunlight she could take before turning into dust.

Thankfully, she didn't had to find out just yet because her friends are always watching her back.

"Yes, Thanks Kenta."-She nodded and smiled.-"So? What's the plan? Should we go back to the hotel, or do we go investigate a little more?"-

Gingka started to think, he wasn't sure of what to answer. Normally, Madoka's sharp vampire senses would help them resolve a case in less than a day. But right now, they had been stuck in this town for almost a week with no clue of what's causing so many people to disappear.

"Well...I'm sure there has to be someplace left."-Gingka pointed out as he started walking.

They had been at this town for five day already, on their first day they checked the police station and stole some files in order to see if there was something deeper laying under this case but the only thing they found were the reports of the disappearances. The following days, they checked the suburban areas, the hospital, the sewers, the cemetery but once again they found nothing. And just yesterday, Madoka and Gingka went undercover to the local high school since all the victims were students there.

But in the end there was _still_ nothing. No rumors, no witnesses, no traumatized victims that somehow managed to escape, no suspects, and not even bodies!

In their few years of experience as monster hunters, this is literally the first time there was not a single lead for this case. Seriously, even man-eating demons, blood thirsty mermaids or evil witches left a trail most of the times!

However this sick bastard was, it was very good at cleaning the crime scene.

"Well, we already checked literally everywhere, heck, I checked the morgue last night and there wasn't anything suspicious. Just normal things."-Madoka groaned.

"Wait you went outside last night all by yourself?!"-Kenta whispered at his friend.-"Madoka, you warned me how dangerous it was to go alone! What if they took you too?!"-

"I transformed into a bat, Kenta."-The girl with blue eyes clarified.-"But, regardless of that, I couldn't sense anything going on at the streets last night."-

"Were you able to pick up a vampire scent?"-The boy with green hair and brown eyes asked.

Kenta insisted that it was a vampire who was causing all of this, and that's why Madoka couldn't sense it.

"I didn't picked up _any_ scent."-She shook her head, then sighed.-"I don't know what else to do, it's been a while since we were left with no other options."-

" _Wait!_ Wait! I know!"-Gingka gasped and looked at Madoka with excitement.-"What about the Halloween party?"-

"What party?"-The young vampire tilted her head.

"Yesterday, when I was at Gym class, I heard"-

"What were you doing at Gym class?"-Madoka interrupted her friend with confusion.-"Wait, was that what you were doing when I was snooping around the principal's office?"-

"I thought it would be fun, okay?"-The young hunter quickly turned defensive.-"But, whatever, I heard a group of girls talking about a masquerade party happening at some rich kid's house. It's apparently an annual thing that only happens in Halloween."-

"Wait, I remember a couple of students talking about it."-The girl with blue eyes pointed out.-"I heard everyone at school will be there."-

"Do you really think the monster will go to a party?"-Kenta asked with a bit of doubt.

"Why wouldn't?"-The boy with golden brown eyes asked.-"All victims so far have been highschoolers, and they all will be at one place. Whatever this monster is, it won't miss a chance like this one."-

"That does make a lot of sense..."-Madoka started thinking.-"I guess this is our only chance left by now."-

"We better go get some costumes."-Gingka smiled, he was dead serious of keeping with the hunt, but to be honest; he couldn't wait to put on a Halloween costume once again...Even if it had to be a fancy one.

"Wait! What about me?!"-The youngest member of the group ran and stopped as soon as he got in front of them.-"You guys can enter the party without trouble, but nobody is going to believe I'm your age!"-

"Mmm...Maybe we could get Gingka one of those big dresses and hide you inside the skirt."-The brunette offered as an option.

"Why do _I_ always have to wear the dress?!"-The redhead groaned with annoyance.-"Besides, we can't hide him forever, what if someone finds him? How do we explain a little kid on a high school party?"-

"That is true..."-Madoka started to think once again, but after walking a few steps, she realized something.-"Wait. I think I got just the thing."-

With that she pulled out a big, old-looking, book out of her handbag and started to flip the pages as she read with rapidness.

"Let's see...Broken bones, glowing eyes, youth...No."-She mumbled as she passed her finger through the printed words on the page she was reading.-"Aha! Temporary aging! I'll prepare it before tonight."-

"Okay...That settles it then..."-Kenta mumbled with a bit of doubt on his voice.

The boy with green hair slightly shook his head quickly in order to throw away that familiar feeling of fear.

Even if he thought he was hiding how he felt, the little boy realized a hand on each one of his shoulders, he looked up and notice his friends looking at him with compassion.

"Hey, you'll be fine, Kenta."-Madoka spoke with a small smile.-"I will only transform you for a few hours. I've used it once, I promise it's safe."-

"Y-yeah! Is just...Y-you know...Alchemy is kinda like..."-Kenta gulped a little bit before continuing.-"You know...M-magic..."-

The young brunette bit her tongue for a second.

 _How could she forget Kenta was absolutely terrified of magic?_

He was okay with her practicing alchemy or using her vampire powers but...Sometimes he would cower or stay petrified whenever she used them in close proximity to him.

"Y-you know! M-maybe you can sit this one out!"-Gingka offered with a nervous smile.-"It's Halloween after all! Right, Madoka?"-

"Yeah. Y-yeah!"-She got the clue and also tried to smile but it only came out as awkward.-"It's a very special day! You could go trick-or-treating! Or...Uh...Do other Halloween... _Stuff?_ "-

The blue-eyed vampire tried to come up with activities to do in Halloween but it was hard if you consider the fact of her never being allowed out of her room on that day ever since she can remember.

"What? N-no! It's fine, guys!"-Now Kenta was the one smiling awkwardly.-"I wasn't trying to get out of the hunt or anything! Is just, you know, _dumb things!_ Besides, I wouldn't go for candy knowing you guys need my help."-He reassured them.

Both teenagers looked at each other for a second, you could see the doubt on their gazes, but then they decided to shrug it off and smile softly.

"Besides."-Kenta added with a sheepish smile.-"I've...Never gone trick-or-treating before. So, I don't care for it."-

"Yeah, same here."-Madoka nodded.-"I get why people do it, but I wouldn't lose my head over something like that."-

" _What?_ "-Gingka gasped with absolute surprise.-"You guys can't be serious! Halloween is the best! And trick-or-treating is one of the few things that made it so special! I can't believe you never tried it before!"-

"Well, it's not that I didn't wanted to."-The young vampire giggled a bit awkwardly.-"Is just...You know, Dad didn't really wanted me to go out after sunset. Not to mention he always warned me that Halloween was the only day where the occult can be right in front of you and you might not even realize it. So, we just locked ourselves in during Halloween."-

"My mum was the exact same."-The little bow with brown eyes nodded.-"I guess that's what happens when you parents are hunters."-

"Oh, not with my dad."-Gingka shook his head and sighed with a nostalgic sentiment.-"He would take me trick-or-treating every year! We would carve pumpkins, eat lots of sweets, make our own costumes, and watch cheesy Halloween movies! It was the best time of the year!"-

"You never came across a monster during Halloween?"-Madoka was intrigued by that.

"We sure did!"-The redheaded hunter beamed.-"There was once a werewolf, a pack of living garden gnomes, lots of demonic possessions! Also, there was this time where we captured a giant moth that was taking kids with sparkly costumes into a cave. It was so awesome! Best Halloween _by far!_ "-Gingka sighed with a nostalgic feeling present in his voice.

The boy with golden brown eyes might have not realized it, but both his partners stopped walking after he listed all that happened as a kid on Halloween, and how fond he seemed about those memories.

 _Seriously, what kind of hunter was Gingka's father?_

* * *

Who knew looking for a costume would be so hard?

The trio of hunters went to the nearest store and soon realized how many people were going around the costumes, all while looking stressed and incredibly scared.

The poor employees weren't getting paid enough to deal with this chaos.

"Yeesh, I think this party really is a big deal."-Kenta mumbled as he saw a bunch of teenage girls fighting each other as they checked the costumes inside a big box.

"It's a lot like when I used to go to school"-Madoka mumbled as she took out a simple pink dress and started to analyze it.-"There were lots of parties all year, and everyone looked more stressed as they went on."-

"Did you ever went to one?"-Gingka asked after taking a jester hat with interest.

"Only once."-The young brunette sighed.-"Worst mistake of my life."-She mumbled.

Gingka made a strange gesture with his eyes, like he was reminding himself of something. Then he exhaled some air with a clear heaviness.

It was obvious he asked something he shouldn't.

However, Kenta didn't really get what was wrong.

"Uh? Why?"-The little green haired boy tilted his head.-"Were people mean to you?"-

"I-...I will tell you later. Let's just grab a costume and prepare for tonight."-She answered rather quick and decided to walk away with the dress and a small crown in her hands.

Kenta ached his eyebrow as he watched her leave.

"Gingka. What was that about?"-He asked his friend with concern.

The red haired hunter seemed to want to answer after hearing that question, but then decided to sigh quietly and to put his best smile.

Well, that does it, Gingka won't tell him what's wrong.

It's not like Kenta has any right to know but...

 _He had been traveling with them for almost a year._

It's not fair to still keep secrets from him!

"Sorry, but she has to be the one to tell you."-Gingka answered and decided to grab a white costume with a pair of wings adhered to the back.-"Pick something, so we can make the masks early."-

"Why don't we just buy some masks?"-Kenta looked up and decided to grab a black and red costume his size without even analyzing it beforehand.

"Because that's like, the best part of dressing up!"-The older hunter beamed.-"Besides, would you like to try taking a mask near _that?_ "-

The green haired boy gazed at Gingka's point of direction, and saw lots and lots of teenagers fighting each other for every single mask on stock. Some biting and kicking in the process while the others were yelling about how these masks weren't beautiful enough for the Konzern's the party

He almost shivered at the chaos happening before him.

"Point taken, let's go"-The young hunter nodded and followed his friend.

As they were waiting in line, Kenta couldn't help himself but to keep thinking about their previous questions.

He knew nothing about parties but... _Her worst mistake?_

What could even make that party so bad...Wait.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Oh..._

* * *

"Then we just sprinkle a little bit of _this!_ "-The young vampire smiled as she added a little bit of purple dust inside the small cauldron.

Kenta's eyes were drawn into the sudden green glow that outshined the lightbulb in the room so intensely, it was easy to forget the lights were on.

It might remind him of magic, but he had to admit it.

 _Alchemy was fascinating._

"Then we just let it sit until it turns orange."-Madoka announced proudly of her work.-"And when you drink it, you will turn into a sixteen year old for five hours at best."-

"Five hours?"-The little green haired boy tilted his head and looked at his friend.-"Why don't you make it last all night?"-

"Because then I would have to increase the amount, which would actually make you even older."-She explained.-"I'm sorry, but this is as much as I can do."-

"I-it's fine!"-Kenta tried to keep her from feeling upset.-"It's still amazing!...Honestly, I find it kind of weird that you are not only a vampire, but also an alchemist."-

Madoka looked down for a split second, but then she made a typical gesture of mild pride.

"Why, thank you."-She smiled.-"But to be fair, I was already practicing alchemy before getting bitten."-

The young hunter's mind went back to the idea he previously had back at the store.

 _Would it be okay to ask her now?_

Well, she _did_ said that she would tell him later.

And well... _Now was later._

"Madoka...I've been meaning to ask you something."-He almost mumbled.

"Yes?"-She looked at her friend.

"The reason you say going to that party was your worst mistake..."-Now Kenta decided to hide his gaze due to the embarrassment.-"Is it because that's when you..."-

"When I got infected?"-Madoka completed his question.

He nodded.

She sighed.

Honestly, she knew it would only be a matter of time before he connected the dots of the obvious hint she gave him back at the store.

And it's now like Madoka never planned to tell him how she became a vampire, so might as well tell the story right now.

"I suspected my classmate's boyfriend was a vampire from the very second I saw him. I wasn't sure if I should have told my dad."-Madoka reminisced as she stared at the cauldron.-"If I did, he could have decided to keep me inside the house at all times so...I kinda took over the case myself, and decided that a vampire would bee a good kill for my first hunt."-

"I can only imagine that plan going _so well_."-Kenta mumbled, he didn't mean to mock her, but at the same time he didn't really liked how serious the atmosphere around them got.

"I know, right?"-The young vampire smiled.-"God, I was so stupid back then...Anyways, I found out that the girl dating the vampire would go to a very big party, so I thought this was my chance to attack but...He was expecting me...He said he could smell the typical essence of a hunter in me."-

Her blue eyes started to darken, and her gaze became a bit narrow as she relieved the memory of the night where she was turned into a vampire.

"I tried to stab him...I made stakes, brought my dad's dagger and even prepared the holy water but..."-She sounded so disappointed of herself. Maybe because she thought it would work back then, now she knows better.-"Well, we fought and...Since I pissed him off, he decided that killing me would be _too merciful._ "-

Kenta saw clearly how her repressed anger made her eyes turn red for the split of a second.

"And then, he turned me into a blood sucking monster that has been stuck in the middle of puberty for almost a decade..."-Madoka sighed, but then smiled a little.-"Although...Two years ago my existence became a lot more bearable."-

The little boy almost giggled.

He knew perfectly that she met Gingka two years ago, and that they became a monster-hunting duo.

 _Not to mention that almost a year ago, they let him join the hunt after killing an evil witch together as a team._

"Well, I'm glad I was able to help you with something."-Kenta gave her a gentle smile.

She giggled a bit.

Madoka couldn't believe how her life changed after she crashed into Gingka during the hunt for a sea monster, he was the first hunter aside from her father she had ever met. And after their first life-risking adventure together, she had decided to accept his assistance on her search for the bastard who turned her into a vampire.

 _Because once you kill the vampire who infected you, the curse is broken._

Then, a few months ago, the hunter duo came across Kenta, who was a very fragile thing back then. However, he was very smart and determined, because he was also the son of a hunter. And after helping him destroy the witch who killed his mother, they both agreed to take care of him, and to helping him into becoming as great of a hunter as she used to be.

To be honest, Madoka's immortal existence was nothing but pain, darkness, and fear before she met Gingka and Kenta. She couldn't believe there was something that made recovering her humanity worthwhile again, but to share adventures with them as they treated each other like a family reminded her why she can't give into her undead side.

So, she will bear through the pain. Madoka will keep drinking rat blood, and wearing winter clothes in the summer. Because the day her curse is broken will make every second of her suffering worth living.

"You know, I'm glad as well."-The girl with blue eyes ruffled her friend's green hair.

Before either could think about something else that was completely meaningful about the importance of their friendship, the door burst open, revealing a completely excited redhead.

"Hey, guys! I'm back!"-Gingka ran to their direction and showed them the plastic bags he was carrying.-"Look! I got these boring white masks! _But!_ We can decorate them with all of this neat stuff I found!"-

They checked inside the bags and contemplated the materials before them.

There were tiny roses, of the colors pink and red. There was also other decorating stuff like feathers, golden strings, markers, black and red rhinestones, and of course: glitter glue.

Lots and lots of glitter glue.

"Well..."-Madoka sighed but still kept her smile.-"I guess this can distract us before the potion is ready."-

With that, she grabbed a mask and started to look around the other stuff her friend brought.

Kenta sighed and decided to do the same.

"Isn't this fun, you guys?"-Gingka beamed.-"Man! I can't believe it's been so long since I made a mask! Not to mention, we are going to a party! The only thing that could make this night better would be going trick or treating!"-

"I find funny how I'm basically twenty five at this point, and you still had more of a life than I did."-Madoka mumbled as she decorated her mask with some roses and strings.

"Well, technically..."-Kenta smiled.-"You are still fifteen."-

"Well, I'm sorry to be stuck between life and death."-She rolled her eyes.-"Guess it can't be helped that you guys keep growing older while I stay a moody teenager until the day I stab a vampire to death."-

"No kidding, we have to break the curse before we both become older than you."-The guy with golden brown eyes giggled.-"Otherwise, will take Kenta's place as the youngest."-

"Wait! There is nothing wrong with it!"-Now the little boy laughed.-"I always wanted a younger sibling!"-

"Stop it, young man!"-The giggling brunette gently pushed her friend as she tried to contain her snort.-"I rather travel through the dessert completely unprotected before letting that happening."-

"Wow sorry, _Grandma!_ "-Kenta was the one who ended up snorting.-"Guess becoming a vampire turned you a bit edgy."-

"Oh, now you've done it!"-The vampire with blue eyes grabbed a marker and smiled.-"You wounded a vampire's pride and the only way to restore my honor is by drawing whiskers on your face!"-

Kenta noticed her intentions and grabbed a marker as well.

"Stay back, you fiend!"-He uncapped his yellow weapon and stood up.

"Guys! Not in front of my artsy stuff!"-Gingka grabbed a blue marker and joined the fun.-"Respect the spirit of Halloween!"-

It was interesting how one moment these three could be risking their lives against some dangerous monster, and the next one, they were battling each other with nothing but a bunch of markers.

* * *

The group of hunters had their eyes going wide at the sight of the place they were heading to.

"That's...Not a house..."-Kenta couldn't believe what he was looking at.

And he was right, because in no right this gigantic piece of architecture could be called a house or a mansion for that matter.

 _This is definitely a castle._

And judging by how it looks like something out of a fairytale, an old one at that.

"How did we missed this?"-Gingka asked to his friends as he started doubting his own memory.

"I have no idea."-Madoka was just as lost as him.

Shouldn't they have seen that castle from miles away? Heck, this place was so big they should have been able to see it when they first arrived into this town, _wait._

 _An old, giant castle on the hill of a small town..._

 _Teenagers disappearing without leaving a trail..._

 _A fancy masquerade on Halloween night..._

"Kenta..."-The redheaded hunter mumbled.-"I think you were right before..."-

"About the vampire thing?"-The kid slightly gazed at his friend with a bit of concern.

"Yup."-

Kenta winced and sighed afterwards, to be honest, the kid never wished to be more wrong about something before in his life.

He had never faced a vampire before.

And none of them might know this, but not even Gingka had faced a vampire in his short career as a hunter.

The only one from the group who ever went up against a vampire was Madoka.

 _And look where that took her._

"Welp, I think it's a good thing that I always have stakes with me."-The young brunette smiled and slightly patted the giant skirt of her pink dress.-"You guys have your crosses, right?"-

"Always."-Kenta tugged his chest.

Gingka looked away.

Madoka sighed.

She wasn't even going to lecture him on it, she already did it so many times in the past.

It's like Gingka is not even afraid of her losing control.

"Whatever."-The vampire took a crystal bottle from her purse.-"Drink up, Kenta."-

The boy hesitated a little bit as he took the bottle in his hand, but he decided to drink it before they could waste any more time.

"Uh...Tastes like bubblegum- _Ugh!_ "-

And just like that, Kenta started to feel how the potion started to take effect on him.

The other hunters got worried for a second, but as they saw a strange glow around their friend, they realized everything was going as they desired.

When the glow banished, they got taken aback by something.

"Woah."-Madoka gasped.-"He looks...Older and-"-

"Taller?"-Gingka interrupted her and she nodded.

Effectively, Kenta did look older as they expected him to.

However...

"Wow..."-The now sixteen year old looked down.-"You guys look smaller. Wait. Is _that_ my voice?"-He put a hand on his throat, the absence of discomfort made him realize his voice had also matured because of the potion.

"You sure you made him our age?"-The boy with golden brown eyes asked in confusion, seeing Kenta like this was sort of disheartening when he considered he already got his growth spurt.

"I think I did."-The huntress looked up at her friend.-"Huh. Guess, this is how he will eventually look."-

"Oh my gosh, does that mean I will get _this_ tall when I grow up?"-Kenta stopped inspecting his new appearance and smiled from ear to ear.-"This is the best!"-

"Alright, we get it, you are happy but there is a vampire we need to stab and lots of teenagers we need to save."- Madoka reminded him as she handed him his mask.

"Right. Right!"-He nodded.-"Well, let's hunt this monster!"-

And with that said, they decided to continue their way into the Konzern castle.

However, they were completely unaware that not only were they being expected, but weren't the only ones with the intention of hunting a monster tonight.


End file.
